The prior art describes a host of dye systems which can be used in the photographic industry to extend the spectral sensitivity of a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion, for both negative-working and positive-working (direct positive) systems. A light-sensitive silver halide emulsion is spectrally sensitized when it is rendered more sensitive by addition of dyes which absorb certain portions of the spectrum. Dyes are needed which sensitize direct positive emulsions in the red and orange spectral region for films which are exposed with an orange or red phosphor or laser. Previously known orange and red direct positive dyes are symmetrical carbocyanines and generally give low speed and low contrast.